


Greatest

by urcool91



Series: GetBackers BDSM [3]
Category: GetBackers
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Doms acting cranky, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 08:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2805785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urcool91/pseuds/urcool91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginji didn't like it when Ban got like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greatest

Greatest

In all of his years in Mugenjou, Ginji had never managed to meet a dom like Ban. Mugenjou wasn't the best place to be a sub, of course, but not even in his wildest fantasies had Ginji ever imagined that he would ever have someone like his best friend and dom.

There was that first part, of course. They were honestly friends. Ban could be cranky and patronizing at times, but he knew the full extent of Ginji's power. He knew that Ginji could take care of himself, at least most of the time. And if he sometimes couldn't, he knew that Ban was always there, rolling his eyes and calling him an idiot for getting them into their latest bad situation. That was why Ginji didn't like it when Ban got like this.

Ban leaned against their car with his back to Ginji, moodily smoking one of his ever-present cigarettes. This wasn't Ban's usual crankiness. Instead Ban was sullen and withdrawn, refusing to acknowledge the blond even when Ginji all but begged him to talk to him. So Ginji sat in the car, gazing at his dom and wishing that Ban would stop being so stupidly stubborn and just tell him what was the matter.

"Ban-chan..." Ban heaved a gigantic sigh. Ginji pressed his lips together and got out of the car to stand beside Ban. Ban shifted so that he wasn't facing the sub but other than that he didn't acknowledge Ginji at all. "Ban-chan, what's the matter?"

"Nothing's the matter," Ban grunted reluctantly. "It has nothing to do with you, anyways."

"But I want to help you, Ban-chan. How can I help if I don't know what's the matter?"

"Didn't I just tell you that nothing's the matter?" Ban snapped, rounding to Ginji and allowing a hint of dominance into his voice.

"Yeah, Ban-chan," Ginji said, shrinking back a little. Ban immediately backed down.

"Oh, shit, Ginji, sorry," he said, each word stumbling a bit over the next as he desperately tried to backpedal. Ginji's eyes widened as he suddenly understood. The solution was impossible. Ban was more secure in his dynamic than anyone Ginji had ever met. It made no sense for Ban to, for whatever reason, be unconfidant about his ability as a dom. If anything, Ginji should be the one stumbling in this regard. He hadn't ever had a proper dom before Ban. But Ginji still didn't know what to say. If he offered his help Ban was sure to blow him off, but he couldn't just stand there and do nothing. So the sub did the only thing he could think of: he scooted closer to his dom and cuddled up to him.

At first Ban stiffened awkwardly, but Ginji was used to that. Ban wasn't a tactile person, and Ginji had a feeling that he was the first person that the dom had ever even touched on a regular basis. Soon enough Ban had relaxed a bit, though it wasn't enough for Ginji to be satisfied.

"What's the matter with you today?" Ban said, his tone a perfect mixture of annoyance and affection. Ginji didn't answer, preferring to nuzzle the crook of Ban's neck instead. "We are a disaster waiting to happen."

"Not with you around, Ban-chan. Invincible GetBackers, remember?"

"Quit fooling around Ginji." The resigned tone of Ban's voice made Ginji take notice. "We're dirt poor. We can barely afford to eat. We sleep in our car and spend our days risking our lives for people who couldn't care less of we died. This isn't any way for you to live, Ginji."

"But someday we're going to be the greatest retrieval agents in the world, right Ban-chan? We'll be able to choose what jobs we want to do, and get a really nice apartment, and have all the ramen we can eat."

"That's a nice dream, Ginji," he said.

"It's not just a dream, Ban-chan. We're going to do it, I guarantee it."

"But in the meantime we're stuck like this, and I can't guarantee that we're going to make it into next week." Ban sighed again. "Look at me, Ginji." Ginji looked up to see Ban smiling sadly. He seemed to have come to a decision. "You can't stay with me." Ginji’s eyes widened. He felt as though someone had scooped out his guts and lined the inside of the remaining shell with ice.

“Ban-chan!” he said. Ban reached forward and grasped his shoulders tightly.

“I mean it, Ginji,” he said. Ginji shook his head dumbly. “I can’t let you stay like this, not in good conscience. I won’t pretend to be a good dom, or even a good person, but if there is one thing I can't stand, it's a dom who can't do his duty to his sub." Ban brushed Ginji's hair from in front his eyes. "Do you understand, Ginji? Can you do this for me?" For a moment Ginji simply stood there, trembling a little, but then he glared at Ban.

"Ban-chan, we are the GetBackers," he said. "You can't have forgotten what that means! It means that you are my dom and I am your sub, and that means that nothing else matters."

"Ginji, I'm no good for you, you should know that. Just look at how much trouble we get into and how many times we've almost been killed."

"But it doesn't matter!" Ginji said. "We've survived, we always have. I know that you'll always have my back and take care of me, because you're the greatest dom that I've ever known." Ban laughed humorlessly.

"You must have met some pretty crummy doms if you think that I'm any good," he said. "I'm cold, patronizing, and I don't know how to act with someone I'm in an... intimate relationship with. Hell, I can't even get us good food and a roof over our heads. Anyone would tell you that I am a horrible friend, not to mention dom. And you, a dom would have to be insane not to want you as their sub."

"But I don't care!" Ginji reached up and cradled Ban's face in his hands. "I don't want to just be someone's sub, some sort of trophy. I'm done with that. You showed me that I could be something, that I could leave Mugenjou. You are my friend, not just my dom, and the fact that you are willing to be that close with me... I can't imagine anything better. I don't care how poor we are, I know that you'll figure it out, because you're my Ban-chan and you all figure out something." Ban just stared at Ginji for a moment. He didn't seem to quite believe that he had heard Ginji's words correctly.

"You have a terrible taste in doms," he said at last. "I don't know what possessed you to even take a second glanced at me." Ginji didn't answer, opting instead to give Ban a quick peck on the lips.

"Are you done sulking, Ban-chan?" he said innocently. Ban lightly cuffed Ginji's ear.

"I'm not sulking, idiot!" he said. "Come on, let's get going. We need to find a place to park the car for the night." Ginji smiled as he saw that his dom was back. Ban slammed the door of the driver's side. "Come on, moron!"

"All right Ban-chan!" Ginji said as he, too, climbed in.


End file.
